Changing all the Time
by RazberryMagic
Summary: Hermione decides to take a winter walk one bright Saturday to clear her mind and bumps into someone. Things are said, done and revealed, and Hermione ends up with even more things to think about. And they meet again, and again and again. Cedmione. (Set during The Goblet of Fire) Previously titled "Just Walking".
1. Winter Walks

**DISCLAIMER! Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

Hermione sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She let out a huge yawn and caught herself in the mirror. "I look like a lion." She smirked to herself, and pushed back her hair from her face. She looked outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. Overnight, snow had fallen and everything looked like a winter wonderland. The sunlight sparkled on the icicles hanging outside the windowsill.

Lavender broke the silence as she turned over in her bed and muttered, "M'cold."

On her right side, Parvati sat up in her own bed rubbing her eyes. Pushing herself out of the bed, Hermione tiptoed over to Lavender and pulled the blanket over her. She flashed a smile at Parvati and walked into the bathroom she shared with the other girls in the dormitory.

Since it was a Saturday and they did not have to be in uniform, she pulled on a pair of worn blue jeans along with a red jumper. Tugging on a pair of thick socks, Hermione shoved her feet into her black boots. Grabbing her white coat, scarf and gloves, she treaded softly through Gryffindor tower.

Jumping over scrolls and inkpots left carelessly on the stairwells and in the common room, she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Pushing it open and saying a quick good morning to the Fat Lady, she ran through the cold hallways of Hogwarts. She slipped into the Great Hall and grabbed a plate.

A few students were already there and a gentle murmuring had settled over the Hall. Hermione got some eggs, bacon, and sausage on her plate and started eating. It was nowhere as good as her mother's cooking but it would do. Flashing a smile at Seamus as he sat down at the table, she stood up and walked to the big front doors of the school. Putting on her white coat, the red scarf her parents had sent her as an early Christmas present, and thick black gloves, she pushed open the heavy doors.

"Wow," she breathed out as she took in the winter paradise. Something that many people did not know about Hermione was that she loved to take long walks whenever she felt stressed. And with Harry, the Triwizard Championship, and Yule Ball, she really was stressed.

Catching sight of a wild rabbit nestled between some trees, she followed a trail past Hagrid's Hut and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The rabbit slipped through into the forest and Hermione resolved to sit on a nearby tree stump and relax. She loved moments like these when she could just sit and do nothing. Before she realized it, the sun was over her head and her stomach was growling again. She stood up and patted the snow off her coat and turned to go back to the castle. She stepped down on to one of the blocks of snow and ice she had used as steps to climb up, when they gave away from beneath her.

"Granger, watch out! Wingardium Leviosa!" A shout came from behind her, and suddenly she was suspended in the air, not falling.

"Oh!" Gathering her wits, Hermione extracted her wand from her pocket and floated herself to safe ground.

"Thank you," she said to the person, who stood next to her.

"No problem," The tall guy said to her, "I'm Cedric Diggory, and you are?" He extended his hand to her.

"Hermione Granger," she shook the offered hand.

"Ah," He said, "Potter's and Weasley's friend from the Quidditch World Cup right?"

Hermione stiffened slightly but nodded assent.

"So were you planning on falling on your face?" He asked her with a mischievous smile.

"Of course I was, Diggory" she said in a snooty voice, starting to walk back to the castle, "Everyone knows putting snow on your face is wonderful for the complexion."

She walked a bit faster and then she heard Diggory laugh from behind her. He walked faster too and fell in step with her.

"I'm heading back to the castle too," He said as an explanation, Hermione saw that the cold had made Diggory's face red and flushed.

"Are you coming down with something?" she asked him, "Your face is all red."

"Oh no, I'm fine," He shrugged it off and stared at something in the distance.

Something was bothering Hermione but she couldn't figure out what. Something Diggory had said.

"All right then," They had reached the big doors by now and Hermione pulled them open, "Well it was nice talking to you, and thank you once again."

"No problem," He walked away in the opposite direction and Hermione climbed up the stairs to go back the Gryffindor Tower. That's when Hermione realized what it was that had been bothering her. Before he had cast the levitation charm he had said her name, so why had he acted like he didn't know who she was?

And so Hermione Granger slowly walked up the stairs with one more thing to dwell on over the winter holidays.

* * *

**(a/n) Well what you think? First Harry Potter fandom fic. Please review and tell me what you think! :) (I also have a poll on my profile, please vote if you have a chance!)**


	2. Midnight Talks

Cedric Diggory was hungry. And when he was hungry, he couldn't sleep.

He sat up in his bed and glared at his stomach, "You couldn't have been hungry at dinner, could you? Of course not, you have to wake me up in the middle of night with your infernal growling."

To which his stomach growled again, loudly, for a long time. "Fine," Cedric huffed, "I'll go eat something."

Grabbing the shirt that was nearest to him, which was a bright yellow one, he pulled it over his pyjama bottom. Tiptoeing quietly, he slipped out of his dorm and out of the common room. He had been walking for a few minutes when he realized that maybe he shouldn't have chosen such a bright shirt to wear and that he probably should have gotten a coat to wear over it. Was that his imagination or was that Mrs. Norris?

Just then, a disembodied voice said, "Diggory, don't scream!"

So of course, Cedric screamed.

And then, Granger's head popped out of nowhere. "Diggory listen! One, don't talk. Two, get under this." With that, she threw a silky fabric over him, that covered both of them, "Three, crouch down. Four, you scream like a girl."

"What? I do not, Granger!" Cedric protested.

"Hush," Hermione quieted him.

"Aren't you cold in that?" Cedric asked her. She was wearing a long white nightgown but she wasn't shivering like he was.

"No," Hermione replied, "I'm wearing shorts and a tank top under it."

"Does that even help?" He asked her.

"Eh, not really," she replied nonchalantly, "Now shush, here comes Filch."

Moments later Filch and Mrs. Norris rounded the corner, "Hm, do you see anyone Mrs. Norris?"

His cat meowed, "But I could have sworn I heard voices. What sorcery is this?" Filch swung his light around.

Cedric stifled a snort, and with the moonlight seeping through the fabric he could see that Hermione was smiling too.

Filch and Mrs. Norris walked away and Cedric turned to Hermione, "So is this an invisibility cloak?"

"Yes," She responded, "Harry keeps it in his trunk because he knows I take it sometimes to go to the kitchens."

"Wait, so you snuck into the boys' dormitory in the middle of the night to get an invisibility cloak to go to the kitchens? How many rules are you breaking?" Cedric couldn't believe it.

"What?," she asked, her cheeks getting redder and her eyes brighter, "You can't believe that Bookworm Granger does things like that?"

"What no-" Cedric tried to placate her.

"Admit it, Diggory. That's what you and half the world thinks." Hermione looked positively livid, and a few strands of hair had escaped from the bun she had tied it in and was snaking around her neck and face. "And the other half," she continued, "Thinks I'm a gold digger who's after the Triwizard Champions. Now even I don't know who I really am."

"Granger!" Cedric said and he tentatively reached out and took one of her hands, it was freezing cold. "You're not a bookworm, you've helped Potter fight You-know-who so many times. And you proved you don't look like one either at the Yule Ball."

He wasn't sure but he thought he saw a tentative smile break out on Hermione's face.

"And as for the gold digger thing. Well, I can tell Rita Skeeter that you haven't tried to woo me yet. I don't know about the others though." He said this with a mischievous smile.

This time he was sure that Hermione was smiling.

"And who you really are? Well you," He squeezed her hand, "Are Granger."

After a few seconds of silence Hermione said, "Wow, you're so deep."

"I know right?" He said but he had succeeded in making her smile again.

"Idiot." She said with a smile.

"Merlin's beard!" Cedric said, "I try to help you and you insult me?"

They continued their banter even when they had got into the kitchens and the elves had given them their food, a slice of pie and warm cider for Hermione and a treacle tart and pumpkin juice for Cedric, when he made the mistake of calling her 'bushy-haired'.

The next thing he knew, Hermione threw something at his face. "Ouch, what is this? A badge?" He picked it up, "S.P.E.W.?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh," he said, Hermione couldn't quite read the expression on his face, "Well you are a muggleborn."

"What?" Hermione asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"No, don't get mad again," Cedric said quickly, "I'm just saying muggles are the ones who wage war, make treaties and even establish a new country for the sake of freedom, right? So since you're a muggleborn of course you'd feel that way about house elves."

"Huh," Hermione said, "You really are deep."

"Yes, yes," Cedric said, "Bow to my wisdom."

"Well," Hermione stood up, she had finished eating, "I should go."

"Yeah," Cedric stood up. He watched as Hermione gave her plate and cup to a house-elf she called 'Dobby' while thanking him profusely. Dobby in turn asked her to give his greetings to Master and his Wheezy. Cedric gave his own plate and cup to another elf near him.

When they were parting ways to go their respective common rooms, Hermione grabbed Cedric's hand, "Thank you, Cedric."

"For what?" Cedric asked her.

She shrugged at him and smiled.

"Well, a big, brave Triwizard Champion such as yourself can walk back to their common room without getting caught right?" Hermione asked and even with just the faint moonlight, Cedric could see the mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Of course I can," And with that Cedric and Hermione parted ways.

It was only when Cedric was halfway to his common room when he realized two things. One, she had called him Cedric. Two, he had forgotten to give back the S.P.E.W. badge to her.

"Oh well," He thought to himself, "maybe it will come in handy."

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! It will come in handy, Cedric. **

**Anyway I didn't say what kind of pie Hermione was eating 'cause I really don't know. What kind of pie would she eat?**

**So I was planning on this story being just a one-shot but then Berry came up and said, "For the sake of God man, don't make this is a oneshot!" So here you go people who said it should be a multi-chapter! Oh I also have a poll up on my profile please take a look at it! **

**Guest Reviews**

**Guest: Here you go! I hope you liked it.**

**Berry: Your wish is my command.**

**~Razberry**


	3. Apologies

Hi everyone,

I know this is strictly against the rules but I just wanted to let you all know that I will not be updating anything for the next 40 to 50 days. Cuz its Lent, and y'know, giving up something you really like, so I decided to give up fanfiction for the entire Lent. (No fanfiction until Easter, how will I survive?!) :) Anyway, I'm sorry everybody, and I hope you can all wait.

~Razberry

P.S. I'm sorry for raising anybody's spirits when they saw the "new chapter" email.


End file.
